Expectations
by thiesrac
Summary: Unexpected feelings towards the least likely woman leave Draco feeling conflicted and miserable. Will Hermione ever feel the same way about him?


A young man stood outside Flourish and Blotts staring through the dusty windows. He watched as a young woman loaded with books paid for her heavy load and approached the door. The young man quickly slipped around the corner of the building and listened as she was greeted by her friends.

"Honestly Hermione, I don't know why you are going back."

"Ron, you've known me for nearly eight years now. When have I ever expressed that anything is more important to me than my studies?"

"Yeah, but you could have any job you wanted. The ministry is open for the taking and we don't even need our N.E.W.T's."

"What are all those books for anyway Hermione? You can't be taking that many classes."

"I'm not Harry, these are for when I leave and join the ministry. I want to get a head start on research for the job. I don't know how much time I'll have to study once I have the job."

"Well, we really should get going Hermione. We will see you at the train station on the first."

"Thanks Ron."

The young man took this opportunity to peek out from his hiding spot only to see the bushy haired brunette kissing the stunned red-head.

Running his hand through his own blond hair, Draco Malfoy turned on the spot a disappeared.

He opened the door to the manor and went straight to his room. Pulling out one of the books he had bought, he sat down on his bed and read. 'Muggles and their Ways'

It wasn't a particularly big book but Draco was sure it was full of things he didn't know. His parents view on muggles prevented him from even watching them from the garden fence.

Opening the book he found diagrams of many unusual object. Each had a description of what it was used for. What really caught his attention was the picture labelled television.

'A device used primarily for entertainment, muggles watch plays and stories during their free time.'

Draco was so captivated by the book he jumped at the sound of his mother knocking on the door. He hid his book under his bed and called,

"Come in."

"Draco sweety, your father would like to speak with you. He is in his office, and please fix your hair before you go. You know how he hated untidiness."

Draco frowned and flattened his hair. "Yes mother, I'll go see him right away."

She smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

His father had escaped Azkaban once again. Draco strongly suspected that money had changed hands. However, he was under house arrest and couldn't leave. So Draco often found himself running errands for him.

As he reached the office door he could hear his father talking to someone. Pressing his ear against the door he heard a gruff voice speaking.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you off with anything better Lucius. How are you faring?"

"As well as I can e under such circumstances. How are the arrangements going? It seems to be the only thing giving me any enjoyment these days."

"Well, I can say that we will be ready by next summer. When are you going to tell him Lucius?"

"Actually, I was hoping you and your wife and daughter could come over when I do tell him. I will send you an owl with the date."

"Of course, we would be delighted. They are both so excited about this whole affair. I just let them get on with it, you know."

"Yes, well my son should be coming soon. I just sent Narcissa to get him."

"Farewell my friend."

Draco waited a moment, then knocked.

"Come in." his father said.

Draco took a look around his fathers office. It looked the same as it did when he was small. Only now it had fewer dark objects lining the walls.

"You wanted to speak with me Father?" He asked politely meeting his fathers gaze.

"Yes, I was hoping to catch you before you left for school. This Christmas I wish to invite the Greengrasses over for a little gathering."

"What for Father?"

"No reason. They are just good friends. However, as communication outside this house is limited I would like you to invite their daughter Astoria and the rest of her family while you are at school. I'm sure she can convey the message."

"Of course Father, is that all?" Draco was curious, his father never invited guests for no reason.

"Yes, you may go pack for school now. I have some work to do."

"Thank you Father." Draco bowed out of the office and closed the door. Before leaving he pressed his ear to it again.

"This is going to be too easy. It won't be long before the name of Malfoy is restored to its rightful place."

Shaking his head, Draco made his way to his room to pack. As he was folding his school robes his mother knocked on his door again. "Hey sweety, so what did your father want to talk to you about?"

Draco shrugged. "He just wanted me to invite Astoria and her family over for Christmas, do you know why?"

Narcissa frowned. "What do you think of Astoria?"

"Well, she's nice enough I guess. But she's a bit stuffy and never wants to do anything fun." A sudden realization dawned on him. "He's not trying to set me up with her, is he?"

The look on his mothers face was all the answer he needed.

"He has the nerve to try and control my life, even after the disaster that happened last time?"

"He's just trying to make up for the last mess sweety. He really means well. At least try to consider it, try to be nice to her."

"She already knows, doesn't she?"

"I'm afraid so, and she seems quite excited about it so please try."

"Fine! But don't expect us to get married." Draco went back to his packing, being less careful this time. He threw his books in last and zipped up the bag.

His thoughts trailed to the woman in the book store. How long had he been growing feelings for her? It just didn't seem possible, yet when he saw her kissing Weasley...

No... He couldn't have these feelings. His father would have him marry Astoria and Hermione would marry the redhead. There was no way she she would even give him a chance.

His only chance at a family was Astoria. She at least seemed to be excited about this arrangement. Picking up his bag, he made his way downstairs. "I'm leaving now!" He called through the house.

"See you later sweety. Owl me when you get there."

"Sure mom."

He turned on the spot and disappeared, reappearing at the alley behind the station. He quickly made his way to the platform and stepped right through it.


End file.
